Talk:Utatane Piko/@comment-34606486-20180703194235/@comment-53539-20180812184114
I'm not bias, I'm experienced thats all. And yes, you can argue all you want about how not dangerous headcanons are, but I've seen them damage things, take it from someone whose been on the net a long time and has seen a number of fandoms. Bare in mind there are thousands of headcanons and its only a few that get to the level of potentially dangerous here. I'm not saying all are, but I'm saying don't treat them like their entirely innocent. I've seen for example in the One Piece fandom people pretend the canon isn't real because it conflicted with their establish headcanon, so they refused to accept canon or quit being a fan over it. I don't treat things on the net so seriously, most is "meh" to me because well... I've seen all sorts, flamers, spammers, trolls, people who react at the tip of a hat and people who are exteremist overact. On the net anything goes until someone says something you disagree on, ghen they do as you are doing right now and have a go at that person. It can get to a sad level of the practically jumping on the person entirely. In all of this, I've given criticisim and opinions; but I've not told you what you should and shouldn't do, I don't have the power. A lot of people on the net, however, seem to think they have this power to silence opinions they don't like. You guys are trying to do that regardless, as at the end of the day I can point out the issues and concerns I have on the headcanons you are presenting, but I can't force you to take my POV nor do I want to. They are just opinions and nothing more. The rest was my explaining why I have those opinions and telling you of my experiences. In 10 years time you'll have the same amount of experiences and while I'll still have 10 on top of you at least always, your opinions will have possibility change. I've seen people go from writing trash fanfiction to loathing it after a decade because they realised how bad it was. You guys are pretty much trying to rewrite the point of my posts here, please don't it can get annoying. As for telling you off, nope again no. As I said, I was just questioning the concern that in order to like a character, why DO you need to rewrite it DO you truly like it if thats the only way you can. This isn't telling off, this is philosophy. Edit; ---- @Roseboutiqueyandere, you aren't the problem, its the fans out there who do force their headcanon onto others. At the end of the day as I just rote there are thousands of headcanons and its only the few toxic ones that become a problem. I'll give example from One Piece... Greg. Was guy who wrote some analytical stuff on One Piece and a lot of the early 2000s stuff was especially toxic. It wasn't headcanon though, it was misinformation. He'd read something and misunderstand it, like presuming Little Garden was stuck in time meant it was stuck in the past. It just meant because it was cut off from the rest of the world it never got past dinosaurs and no civilisation could establish itself. He didn't like the wiki, we used to counter him a lot and prove him wrong. If you know about the forum Vocaloid Otaku... It sounds familiar? Because this wiki did the same to a lot of Vocaloid Otaku forums. And this isn't headcanon stuff. But all it takes is one influencial fan with some opinions or ideas and a small following... And you've got 100 fans who can't get some basic facts right. Again, this isn't a bias opinion like you guys have accused me of, this is my own personnel experience of being in another fandom I'm telling you about. And there are editors here who could tell you how this same issue was happening at VO forums at times. This things happen a lot. This is how things like Headcanons can being a problem. Yes most don't, but you get 1 person who has a backing of a number of fans and everyone ends up with the same headcanon and well... It can get out of control by this point. So yeah, so all you want, headcanons really aren't all that "not dangerous". I can tell a lot of fan experiences like this over and over. For everything you feel about being a fan thats harmless, I could tell a tale that may disappoint you. A fandom and its fans are the best part of anything... But in the same vein its the worst. You have all the fun and enjoyment of being in a community and sharing banter with like-minded peers... But then you have the people who want to be the alpha nerds, the know-it-alls, the people who truly have a go at you for being wrong, the bias, etc. Sonic fandom, Mortal Kombat fandom, Beyblade fandom, Flint Fandom, Vocaloid fandom, FNAF fandom, dragoncave, My little pony, yugioh, Elder Scrolls, etc, take your pick, I've been in all of these and I have a mixed of good and bad experiences. My best ones were the One Piece and Beyblade fandoms , the worst as dragoncave, MortalKombat and Sonic fandom. At the end of the day, their just what you make of them and nothing more. But I don't take headcanons seriously because jumping from fandom to fandom each time involves learning entirely new sets of lore and headcanons become useless in many cases. So you end up after a fw fandom jumps just not caring because you just don't have time to learn them. Your two busy learning an entirely new set of lore for that fandom so you can interact with fans. So this plays the most important part of why my views are what they are. Imagine jumping from Mortal Kombat to One Piece and then have to read 300 chapters to get up to date with the OP fans, or with MK it was learning 6 games at the time worth of information (edit; I knew only the first 3 games when I jumped into the MK fandom), including games you haven't played. If you ever get to where I am with the internet and fandoms, you'll see what I mean about all of this. :-? Edto' Last edit, I keep thinking of old things I experienced to mention. I will note... Eh.... Don't join the MK fandom. ¬_¬' Speaking of having to learn canon lore and there being no romo for headcanon... The MK fans are someone of the prudest. Most MK fans are 18+ and all of the 90s fans are 30+ like me. They will eat you up and spit you out if you really try to use headcanon for a argument. Some fandoms are like this, they honestly don't care for your headcanon, they take caon as gospel to the point of "your an idoit" if you don't follow it. I don't think this is fair... But this tends to be only fandoms like this who have fans of things that have been around a while and have a lot of lore thats important. There is the DC comics fandom too, they can get this bad but only if ou want to talk issues like Superman versus Captain Marvel and who would win sort of level... Yeah... They'll quote comic book issues a la Big Bang Theory level which is sad as TBB does that jokes because they know its often true. My first fandom experiences were with DC comic fans who pretty much only cared about canon to silly levels, and could argue for days on random subjects. They got really agressive at times over it too. So in some respects... Canon can be just as bad as headcanon, but only when it is taken literal to the word from my experience. I will confess, I likely did pick up my personnel opinions on headcanon from my experiences in such fandoms, because only canon mattered to those sets of fans. Headcanons tended to be limited to fanfiction or jokes. Canon is never wrong but headcanon in these fandom often is. So Canon takes superiority over headcanon entirely and headcanon means nothing at times. You get used to this over time. :-/